


You Did It, Link.

by oregonbud



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I'm bored be nice to me, M/M, She's kind of a jerk, but that's just plot convenience, heheh, hmm I wonder, maybe not?, oh goodness, oh yeah I make Zelda kind of bad?, so like ganondorf is a thing in botw i guess?, welp, why do I like this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oregonbud/pseuds/oregonbud
Summary: The Chosen Hero decides his own fate, not the prophecy, hm?Quite strange. Yet quite amusing.{I am so sorry why did I make this what have I done forgive me for everything.}





	1. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link knows it is time to strike Calamity Ganon.

Link sighed, patting his beloved horse's mane.

_Link, you know it's time. It's time to take him down,_ Zelda murmured, her voice echoing as Link climbed onto Epona. He shook his head, staring at the pictures on the Sheikah Slate.

There was a new one. One that he nor Zelda took, a picture of one of the statues of the Goddess Hylia, and a man standing in front of it, clad in reddish-black, barely visible. He had a hood over his head, one rupee held out, raising it to the statue. Zelda said it was an offering, but explained that it was a gesture that many found insensitive. _Money should not be an offering,_ she spoke. _The Goddess doesn't need that, or really any offering of the sort._

Link stared at the slate as he guided Epona to Hyrule Castle, entranced by this mysterious man. He began to wonder what the man was like, but was snapped out of thought by Epona, whinnying as they reached the main gate.

Link stroked Epona's mane, smiling at the steed as he hopped down. He called upon Revali's Gale to get over the gate; it was sealed shut. He quickly flew right over with grace. 

The castle was a visible nightmare. The hum of Guardians echoed across the landscape, showing no signs of stopping. Link's head rose to the main tower of the castle, which the Sheikah Slate had marked the main room as **Calamity Ganon**. Link shuddered at the thought; holding the slate up to the tower. He snapped a picture before quickly running from another Guardian's laser.

With help from the fallen Champions he managed to make it to the sanctum, with his Master Sword ready. The sight he saw was horrendous.

The beating heart of the Calamity, rumbling the sanctum with it's presence. Link heard Zelda's call once more, telling him she could no longer hold him. Link prepared for a blast- but nothing appeared. The heart was frozen now, a black liquid seeping out of it's edges. Link scrunched up his nose at the horrid smell; flesh, rot, death. Link shook his thoughts away and walked toward the mass, to Zelda's protest. _Link, no! That's too-_ A bright light covered the room, and Link covered his eyes to shield them. A loud burst collided with Link's ears, causing him to shiver. Then he noticed- the man standing in front of him. 

Link stared the man in front of him, in complete awe. He had the same outfit of the man in the picture, yet his face was a new sight. The surroundings froze for a moment, which Link took to walk toward the man. _Who are you?_ Link wanted to say, but he couldn't get his voice to cooperate with him. His lungs held tight and the moment he stepped forward the man he noticed what lay beside him. Zelda, holding out her palm, her eyes shut. Link wanted to scream, tell her _WAIT!_ , but he couldn't speak. 

_This is Ganon, Link,_ Zelda looked over to Link who had stepped back. _I know you think he's just a man, but he is not. He is Ganon. He is our enemy._

Link screamed garbled words, trying to convey _no, don't kill him, I want to see him_ , but Zelda was clear in her choice. She shook her head slowly, as the light on her palms grew brighter.

The man stared at Link, moving forward to him, his eyes drifting to Link's shaking hands. Zelda wavered as she noticed the interaction. Link looked forward again, and the man... smiled.

Link dropped his Master Sword and ran to the man, quickly embracing him. He didn't know why he was, yet he continued to hold onto the man, who was now smoothing out his hair.

"Oh, Link. I told you I would return someday, didn't I? Even if you killed me." Link stared up into the man's eyes, smiling, still unaware of who the man was. 

"You do not remember much at all, hm?" The man chuckled, looking over to Zelda, who had lowered her palms, eyes wide. "I suppose you do, however."

"Ganon." Zelda scowled at the man, and Link, still in the embrace, let out a small gasp. "You did something to Link, didn't you?!"

"And what would I have done?" The man-or Ganon-pulled Link slightly closer to him. Zelda paused, her face contorting into an expression of hatred.

"You... You monster. It's obvious you did something to him!" Zelda stepped forward, raising her palms slightly. Ganon responded with a sly laugh.

"I'm sure I did something. Though if it was bad or good, I cannot determine."

"I... I know that Link would never act like this. Unless he was under a spell, or a curse!" Ganon scoffed, while Link was trying to understand what was happening. He had gotten his memories back, didn't he? So what was this?

"This isn't the same Hero, Ganon. Whatever you are trying to get him to remember, he won't." Zelda stepped forward, her hand resting on Link's shoulder. He shuddered at the touch, and stepped away from the man's grasp. Ganon held his gaze and let out a booming cackle, which caught Zelda off guard. "I'm not stupid. That Link is long gone, probably buried away in Kakariko Village or one of those small towns. But how does that change my feelings?"

"How do you HAVE feelings? You're the embodiment of evil. I don't think the Hero will have anything to do with you, thank you."

Link scowled, attempting to tell Zelda that she had no business telling him what to do, but he stopped himself from going overboard. Ganon, however, could not hold it in.

"Excuse me?" Ganon released his gaze at Link, turning to Zelda, who cowered back due to his height. He was monstrous.

"Y-you know what I said. He has no business with you." Ganon smiled, but his eyes showed opposite, almost looking as if they were burning. Link stood still, watching the interaction, but he was, to say the least, worried.

"I don't believe you can boss him around either, can you? How many times has he saved the world? Saved YOU?" Ganon grabbed Zelda by the neck, raising her up from the ground. Link ran over to Zelda on instinct, but was stopped by Ganon, who placed his other palm over Link's chest.

"This just proved my point, didn't it? He, yet again, tried to save his beloved princess." Ganon smiled, lowering Zelda. Link stepped back from the man, realizing his mistake. Zelda coughed, holding her hands to her now-bruised neck.

"Now then, Link." Ganon looked back to Link, who averted his eyes from the man. "Shall we tell you the story of what happened those years ago?"


	2. Back In The Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had happened all those years ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want to point out that I have never played Twilight Princess(only seen gameplay for reference in this story xD), but I have played Breath Of The Wild. So the "timeline" or whatever the crap I have in this story is probably super inaccurate. Also, super ooc characters incoming??? I mean, Link is a shy little bean so...
> 
> also tHANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT OMG I'M DYING THANK YOU! This is the best birthday present ever!!!(My birthday is June 19th in case you were wondering ;))

"All those years ago..."

"I remember..."

Link stepped into the open castle room, Midna by his side, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw the sight before him. Zelda was unconscious, high above the throne where Ganondorf sat, smiling.

"Welcome to my castle." A sly chuckled echoed around the room, Midna shivering. Link only responded with a glare.

"So you're... Ganondorf." Midna's face contorted at the mention of his name. "I've been dying to meet you." Link looked over at Midna and back at Ganondorf, but rested his gaze on the floor.

"Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside... How very... _pathetic._ Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure...but they lacked true power. The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield. He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?"

_King..._ Link thought to himself, looking back up at the Princess, still completely still. Midna continued to speak, Ganondorf replying, but Link blurred out all the noise around him as he comprehended the claim Ganondorf had made. He only looked back to the man when he noticed the silence around him.

"Link...?" Midna looked slightly confused as she placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I do think he has lost his concentration, would you agree?" Ganondorf grinned at the boy, who had started to shiver and lower his head. "Or maybe the stress finally has gotten to him?"

Link managed to look back up, shaking his head violently. _It's not that,_ he wanted to say, but, as always, the words couldn't leave his brain. 

Apparently Ganondorf got the message, because he leaned back in his throne, laughing. "Something else on your mind, hm? Well, go on, spit it out. We were about to duel, you know."

Link's eyes went wide, not because he was surprised; it was obvious it was going to come to this. More of that he was extremely embarrassed. He pointed to his mouth, shaking his head. _I don't know what to say,_ he was trying to explain. _How can I explain it?_

Midna attempted to read his expressions, only really getting that he couldn't say anything. She looked back to Ganondorf, who seemed to have read that as well.

"Link, listen. Whatever is on your mind, can it wait?" Midna pleaded.

"It won't be able to wait if he's dead." Ganondorf replied, his head resting on his palm. Midna hissed.

"He won't be dead," she growled. "I'm sure there will be a casualty, however."

Ganondorf started to play stupid. "Oh, you?" Midna growled once more, gliding toward Ganondorf, who had a grin plastered on his face.

"You really think that?" Midna's face was inches away from Ganondorf's, which startled Link. 

"I could kill you right now, you know. But, unfortunately, I don't feel like it. I'm more curious about the pathetic little Hero." Ganondorf let out a chuckle, turning to the boy who had his face buried in his hands. Ganondorf's boots started towards the young one, reaching him quickly with large steps.

"I want to know what is troubling you. I might as well know, since you'll be gone quite soon, don't you think?" Ganondorf quickly pried away Link's hands from his face, staring at him. Link's eyes, even with how wide they already were, went wider.

"Now then. Face me like the Hero of the legends would." Link straightened up at that, and took a deep breath.

_I have found some sort of obsession toward you._

_I have no idea why. It's maddening. It hurts every time I realize that I have to kill you. Every time I realize that fate has bound us together as enemies..._

_I always thought that the Goddess Hylia wanted to see me suffer. I thought maybe... it brought her enjoyment. If she is the Goddess... why must the Master Sword exist? Weaponry is only a way to cause pain and war... Couldn't the evil had just not been created in the first place? Couldn't..._

_Couldn't I have never had to fight at all?_

Link couldn't even tell Ganondorf and Midna any of this... and it hurt him. He wanted to at least convey some sort of speech. Yet, in some irony... he, the Hero of Twilight, Hero of Hyrule, Hero of _Time_ , could not. Yet...

Ganondorf's expression changed after he had finished his miniature mind-rant. As if... he had heard him.

"I see." Ganondorf stared at Link for a few seconds, then quickly turning to Midna, chuckling.

"Could you hear that?" Midna replied only with a disappointed head-shake. "Hmm. Well... let me just say it was quite interesting... to say the least."

Link flinched as Ganondorf turned back, flashing a wicked smile.

"I don't know exactly what I should do after that speech. You confessed to not wanting to fight, to not wanting to be enemies. In what way do I move forward? How do I react to this?" 

"Maybe you could release the Princess... or... sacrifice yourself. That would be honorable." Midna glared. Ganondorf just replied with a mocking grin, before placing his hands on Link's shoulders. Their height difference was immense, the shorter one of them being completely embarrassed by that fact. 

"How about... we restart this conversation from the beginning. You vented out what you needed to, and now there will be no distractions. Fate is fate. There is no changing it. So listen for the future-"

He was interrupted by a quick peck on his lips.

_We can restart now._ Link smiled.


	3. Zelda's Outburst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda loses it.

"...Link did that?" Zelda, wide eyed, questioned after Ganondorf had finished his 'story'.

"Even after so long, I would not forget such a thing, _Princess._ " Ganon snorted, folding his arms. He looked over to Link who had now sat down on the sanctum floor, his legs pulled close to his chest, heavily breathing.

"Link...he..." Zelda paused, letting out a short huff. "I suppose you didn't kill him, then? What happened next?"

"After...the distraction, I couldn't bear to kill him. Of course, we had to fight anyway. But it was a stalemate. Neither wanted to kill the other." Ganon shrugged. "Midna was furious. I, in a way, was as well, due to the fact that I had just willfully given up my main goal."

Ganon crouched down at Link's side, softly looking at the Hylian's blue eyes. "I hope that choice was not in vain."

Zelda watched the quick exchange of caring glances from Ganon, which Link responded to by burying his head in the larger man's shoulder. Zelda stared for a moment, hearing soft whispers, and soon decided she had enough.

"This is _WRONG_ , a complete defiance of everything we have built in Hyrule, Link! What happened to the warrior who would bring down the Calamity? What happened to the man who promised to rescue ME? How can you live with the fact that you have betrayed the Goddess Hylia?! Don't you bear any guilt?!" Link attempted to calm Zelda down, but was shoved away quickly. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU LIAR!" She whipped her hand across his face, sending an echo of the horrendous noise around the sanctum. 

Ganon, wide eyed, got up from his crouching position to stand over Zelda once more.

"I'm afraid that I won't allow such harm to be put upon the _legendary hero_ , Princess." He hissed, his knuckles cracking as his hands were balled in fists.

"So what? I have unlocked my powers, you know. You are at the most vulnerable state." Zelda scoffed, her eyebrows lowering into a menacing glare.

"I wonder what your Goddess Hylia will think about harming the man who wields the legendary sword, hm?" Link, who had sat down holding his palms over his cheek, coughed violently as a means of distraction to stop the unending bickering.

It worked, with Ganon looking over for a moment at Link, and in seeing his condition came to his "aid".

"You really care about him?" Zelda sneered, folding her arms. "It's pathetic."

"Pathetic? More like embarrasing, but close." Ganon chuckled, while inspecting Link's cheek.

"Oh, I can imagine. The King of Evil falls in love with the Hero planned to kill him. What would it be like, telling your servants such a thing?" Zelda grinned mischeviously. "And if you couldn't bear to kill the Hero of Twilight, what did you do? Run off with him and-"

"I believe that's enough questions, Zelda. All that I will answer for now." Ganon cut her off quickly. "Firstly, I do not have servants, only subjects. Second, they never learned of the whole ordeal. The only other to know of the incident was Midna. Lastly, I didn't run off with him, I had the tasks of a leader to deal with; Link returned to his home village."

Zelda lost a bit of her grin, but replyed with another snarky comment. "Did you visit him at night? Steal him away for a while?"

"E-excuse me? What are you insinuating?"

Link tried to hold back a little bit of laughter, but a small snort came out. He quickly blushed and covered his mouth.

"I'm sure you two had... _fun._ " Zelda laughed, and for a few seconds Link felt as if they might be able to all get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I've been really busy recently. I got a job !!! and a switch!!! I kind of just wanted to do some silly little dirty jokes between the "gang" and I hope it turned out okay. >~<


	4. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets on fixing the castle.

"Hey, Zelda."

"...Yeah?"

"I can't really get rid of the monsters now. I'm not a gigantic beast anymore."

"I know. We'll deal with them. Somehow."

Link stood behind as the two royals conversed, a slight smile on his face. Zelda had finally come to a decision to let Ganon live, on the promise that he would help rebuild everything he destroyed.She was reluctant, of course, because of all the lives lost. She promised to herself that someday there would be true justice.

"The blood moon? What will come of that, do you know?" Ganon questioned, Link wondering why he didn't know the answer himself.

"I'm assuming since you never stopped it yourself while in higher power, it will continue. Until we figure out how it can be stopped." Zelda responded, her voice solemn. They sat in the ruins of the courtyard, remains of guardians scattered about, shut down by Link when adventuring to the castle before.

Link stood up, stretching his legs and shaking dust off of his clothes. Ganon quietly stood up as well, Link noticing and responding with a small smile as Ganon sighed.

"Where will you be going while Zelda and I are fixing the castle?" Link only replied with a shrug, his eyes drifting to the mountains in the distance. Ganon sighed once more, then placing a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Go where you must."

Link gave a quick grin, and as quick as a lynel he was gone, heading to the stables nearby to find Epona again. She had gone exactly where he told her to. Meanwhile Zelda was observing the little grass left swaying in the dusty wind. She gave a quiet sigh and stood up.

"I will be heading to Kakariko Village. I... highly recommend you do not come along."

"And why not, Princess?" Ganon raised an eyebrow. "Are you, the princess, worried for me? I do believe that Impa does not have the strength to even touch me."

"I don't want your demeanor to scare the villagers. They will already be surprised to see me again, yes? I don't want any bad news to relay to Impa at all."

"Oh, so you're going to hide me away?" Zelda responded to that with a short nod. Ganon scoffed.

"I'm going to go find Link. If I really have to be... hidden away, then I would feel safer if it was with him." Zelda quickly stood up from her spot, a terribly angry expression crossing her face.

"No." She looked slightly tired. "I have been stuck with your developing mass for, what, a hundred years? That stupid beating heart, and all I could do was wait. I'm tired of waiting. I will not allow it anymore! You cannot go near any of the people of Hylia, do you understand? It risks not only your safety but the honor of the royalty of Hyrule."

"And which is the one you care most for, Princess? Safety or Honor?" That statement made Zelda pause, her eyes widening.

"I... go find Link. Quickly and quietly, please."

"Of course." Ganondorf disappeared into the darkness of the ruins.

Link brushed his fingers through Epona's mane, the softness calming him. The faint sound of Kass playing his accordion was a familiar sound Link was welcome to hearing, and the conversing of other Hylians around made Link smile in peace. The stable dog had followed Link to a tree nearby where both rested, Link lost away in his thoughts. He wondered if any of the Hylians noticed the change in the castle, how it was now less...evil. Did the Divine Beasts notice? Their lasers still seemed targeted at the castle. It was as if nothing changed.

Link was interrupted from thought by a whimper from the stable dog. He turned to see what was the matter and saw who was scaring the dog.

"Link, Zelda wanted you to come back. I'm here to take you." _I can take care of myself, you know,_ Link wanted to say. Ganon held out his hand to help Link up, but Link refused. Ganon chuckled at that and pulled him up anyway.

"Come on, Link. Before anyone else sees me." Link sighed and led Epona away from the stable, and he hopped on, motioning for Ganon to get on as well.

"Thank you." Ganon smiled, Link rolling his eyes jokingly and tugging him up. "What? I'm being courteous!"

Link only responded with a small peck on the nose and a grin. Ganon seemed satisfied at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh merry merry christmas break my laddies! This took forever with all my trash homework to do, so sorry about that. I'll hopefully get more done over break!


	5. Zelda's Quiet Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda takes a break.

The sun began to set for another cloudless night in Hyrule. As Zelda watched the carpenters of Kakariko village attempt to fix another rotten window of the castle, Link neared the inn close by to let Epona rest. The work put in to fix the castle would take at least a month, Zelda estimated.

Thinking of the damage on the castle made Zelda reflect on the past days and all that had happened. It was... unexpected, to say the least. All the planning and waiting and instructing Link changed into some sort of romantic play that would be commonly shown in the castle for the royals. The typical "oh, I'll never leave your side" and "I'll love you to the moon and back" and blah blah blah. For a second Zelda thought she might gag. Her thoughts were lost quickly however, once noticing Link approaching from behind. She quickly swiveled around to face him, giving a small (in fact, extremely small) smile, unable to say much because of almost losing any food she had eaten that day with the thoughts previously. After a moment of awkward silence, Zelda coughed, straightening up a little.

"Link. Did you need something?" Link nodded, and he turned a little to the right, where Zelda noticed Ganon walking up to them.

"I had a question, Princess." The tall man stated, folding his arms.

"Alright then. Out with it."

"Have you ever seen a tall, abnormally large horse around Hyrule?" At that question, Link perked up, nodding quickly.

"Well, it seems Link has. He can take you to find that... monster horse." Zelda didn't mean to, but no matter what if she was in the presence of Ganon she had the most intense scowl. Link seemed to notice, giving a questioning look toward her.

"What? You can't take him?" She replied to his look, not exactly understanding why he seemed confused.

She understood once he poked her face.

"Wha- You! Are you- I mean, don't poke my face! Actually, don't touch it at all!" She sputtered, trying to make herself seem to be the victim, mainly due to her embarrassment over her scowl. "Ech! Grimy hands... You need to wash up before dinner."

"Dinner?" Ganon questioned, jumping into the conversation.

Wiping her face, Zelda turned to Ganon, her scowl returning. "Yes, dinner. At the castle, finally. The dining room has been almost perfectly redone. I suppose, since you're basically Link's... er, companion... you'll come along as well. If that is suitable, I mean."

"Sure, why not?" Ganon gave a cocky smile, leaning on Link's shoulder. Link jolted with that action, but tried to cover it by smiling back.

"Now then, you two. Wash up." Zelda commanded, Link nodding and running off to the castle halls. Ganon seemed surprised for a moment at how fast Link could run, attempting to catch up. Once both were out of Zelda's eyesight, she sat down on the cracked cobblestone that lined the outside of the castle. It was terribly uncomfortable, she thought, but at least better than... well, not much. Laying her hands behind her head, she sighed. 

Zelda decided that she would continue that romantic play thought process, because she honestly had nothing else much to think about that was even slightly comedic. Even if some of it made her gag she would rather have that than thoughts that made her cry. 

So, she began to think. It turned into some really... weird thoughts.

There was one train of thought that was imagining a play with Zelda as the main male character, singing in an extremely low voice that would likely be unreachable for her vocal chords. Another with Link wearing a dress, and Ganon in a tuxedo. Then another that had Urbosa-

Zelda stopped herself. Any thoughts of... them... would cause several bouts of crying, and she didn't want that, especially right before dinner. Standing up, she shuffled some loose pieces of dirt off her garments, beginning to walk inside. But the thoughts kept coming.

Revali, standing atop a mountain, singing some ancient melody of power, his voice resonating across Hyrule... He would have made a great performer. Or something along the lines of that...

"Dammit." Zelda wiped away the beginning tears, making sure to clean herself up so nobody would notice any of her emotional moments. They didn't need any of that.

Of course, someone saw it anyway.

"Princess?"

Zelda sharply spun around, to see Ganon, having a... concerned look? Zelda was a bit surprised to see he had compassion at all.

"It's nothing. Return to the dining room, I'll be there soon. The food is likely ready now." She murmured, attempting a commanding voice but not exactly succeeding.

"The food has been ready for twenty minutes." Twenty? Zelda thought to herself for a moment, realizing that she had been out here much longer than she had planned.

"Oh, forgive me. I'll head in right now."

Ganon watched as Zelda hurriedly head in, deciding against trying to help. He didn't exactly know how. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually fuckin did it yall.  
> also i like zelda a little more so i made her cooler because yeah.  
> haha.


	6. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way of a royal dinner was always too awkward for Link to handle.

The silence at the table was eating at Link's brain. Of course, he never spoke (just his extreme grunts), but this was to the point of absolute awkwardness that made him squirm. Just looking over at Zelda he could tell her and Ganon had a talk. Her eyes tried to hide it's own will of tears, but the remains of red stayed visible. Ganon, on the other side of the table, was just staring at her. Was he even blinking? He wasn't even eating his food.

"Link, please eat your food." Zelda called over to Link, taking him from his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he ate nothing as well. To hopefully appease Zelda's silent anger, Link complied with her request. 

Taking a bite of his pork, Link looked at Zelda hoping she might cheer up at least a little from him listening to her. Sadly, it didn't seem to do much.

"Link, is there something you need to discuss? You keep staring at me." Zelda's expression didn't even seem that concerned, more tired.

Great, she wasn't even getting the message he was trying to convey. Link shook his head, deciding it was best to not press into any matter of Zelda's emotions. With each passing minute of awkward staring and eating barely anything, Link's impatience grew. By the time thirty or so minutes had passed, he gave up on not pissing off Zelda, and just decided to truly get her attention. Throwing a bit of his food seemed to work.

"Wha! What in Hylia's- LINK!" The bits of salad had been flung into her perfectly done hair, cursing it with the smell of dressing for quite a while. Link laughed a bit at that notion, but his laughing ceased quickly with Zelda rising from her chair, her glare so intense it could make a person melt.

"What was that for?! Are you a child?! Flinging food around like a baby, you- You IDIOT! You imbecile! Dolt! Ignorant, sniveling-"

"That is quite enough insults, Zelda." Ganondorf intervened, a loud rumble resonating in his voice. "I watched how you didn't even notice Link trying to make you feel better. How else is he supposed to get your attention in a way that wouldn't piss you off?"

"There are PLENTY other ways! Flinging food is, it's- it's childish, and-"

"Unbecoming of the 'hero'? He is still young, and barely had a childhood to love at all. Can you not give him any peace?" Zelda froze. Her eyes seemed to dart around to find anywhere else to look other than the two at the table, and she had a visible strain in her brow.

"I did not say that."

"You were going to." Ganon folded his arms and quietly rose from the table, looking back at Zelda once before turning away and striding out of the room. As he was leaving a sigh was heard, and Link almost shivered in how sad it sounded. Link glanced to Zelda, seeing her fuddling with her hair, teary eyed. He shuffled over to her, grabbing a napkin from the table, and began to wipe away some of the remains of the food he had flung from her hair.

"Link, why are you so kind to me...? After all I put- All I put you... through..." The princess began to cry, her emotional stability falling apart. Link just continued to clean her hair, and gave her a small hug after, giving her another napkin to wipe her tears with, then began to walk in the direction where Ganon had gone.

"Thank you," Zelda whispered, holding the napkin close to her and smiling, just a little.

Link turned around, wishing he could show kindness more, but as always, no words would come from his mouth. Instead he gave a smile, a small wave, and left the room quickly to follow Ganon to wherever he had headed.

Zelda waited for Link to leave before muttering a quiet "I'm sorry". After that small moment of time of being alone, she spoke again-

"Please forgive me for what I must do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 hits??? Why this, of anything on this site, you chose to read this hellhole of a 'fanfic'??? I mean, thank you, but man I look back at this not very fondly. BUT FOR YOU ALL, I WILL CONTINUE. (makes an interesting pose) I CAN DO THIS! (does another one) I! CAN! DO! THIS! HIYAAAAH!


End file.
